Talk:Tristana/@comment-4990650-20120524101137/@comment-4948553-20120524144026
seeing how she's a free AD carry, and squishy, and VERY different from other AD carries, why would people naturally do well as her in ranked? there are pro trists and many people play her cause she's a good AD carry, but not everyone can make her shine right off the bat yes, there are plenty of AD carries that can do better than trist, but it's all situational imo you need an aggressive lane as trist - her burst at lvl 5 is 300 - E-W-W-E-W that + ignite and auto attacks is at least 400~700 damage if you have a support like taric who has a stun, setting up kills is easy as for farming issues, you just gotta realize that she has bad AA range and when to utilize that E passive, and when not to if a last hit minion is next to a 1/2 hp minion, kill the last hit one and then hit the 1/2 minion, it should become a last hit due to the passive 100 dmg (don't raise it past rank 2 until you have nothing else to raise) well, many others go E-W-W-Q, but i'd much rather get that 2nd rank in E for the 100 explosion damage and the small 30 dmg extra in the active, giving you that 300 burst i main trist, and she's the champ i've played the most (kinda redundant, but meh xD), and quite a bit at that she only does like, 55~57 dmg thanks to minion armor at the start, so you have to wait till they're really low (i has 13 arpen and around 5~6 flat damage from runes, that's what makes it 55~57) if you have no runes, it's like 45, which is extremely pitiful and difficult to deal with if you practice her enough, you'll learn to farm well with her - she's not the kind of champ you can just try out and do well, unless you're simply naturally good as her i start boots + 3x pots - boots help a bunch cause she's so squishy - dorans blades are viable, but i'd much rather heal through one of my bursts than simply survive it (since W puts you right in their faces, it's a double edged sword) W is a slow, which is great - 60% slow most people get dorans to make her laning easier - i rush a BF with farm and/or kills - almost always get my BF at lvl 6, if not 5, and if my lane phase was shut down by the bot lane, lvl 7, and almost never 8 once you get your BF, farming is really easy, and once you get used to it, that E will only help you farm My Trist Gameplay Early Game - Check out the enemy bot lane (to determine whether or not i can burst them down properly) - then, procede to farm the best that i can, and/or go for kills Mid Game - Do nothing, absolutely nothing, but farm and/or push (this is often difficult cause if someone is even the slightest bit fed, then your team needs something to back them up, and if not, then the enemy team can mia and eat you up) - however, if fed, you can get into teamfights and deal the damage (meaning a good early game) Late game - Farm up if you need it (or stack up your BT(s)) - STAY with the team at ALL times, but stay either in the center, or placed away at a secure location, but not too far that you can't come in when the time is right - trist is squishy all game, but she deals insane damage if she has enough to her build (as all AD carries should) My Typical End Game Build Serks/MTreds - IE (rush this before any other item other than Serks/MTreds - try not to start anything else situational ) - PD - BT - BT - BT/GA If they have armor - Serks/MTreds - IE - PD - BT - BT - BC/LW (black cleaver works if they have little armor, making it more useful than a LW, because LW has a percentage, but black cleaver is the same no matter what - that + her Q giving her max or near max AS allows her to optimize a BC and the damage that comes from it If they focus you too hard - you either clutch it and jump, buster shot, and flash/ghost perfectly - Ex. Lee sin kicks towards you - buster shot him away or jump away (preferably buster shot as rocket jump can cause you to be caught by things in the middle of it) otherwise, you'll need a GA or an FM - FM slows them, making it harder on those melee champs - that with your range is a nice combo - GA is obvious - if they're tanky (meaning lots of HP, not defensive) madreds is nice (i don't care what everyone says, madreds are nice if they have enough HP) madreds bypasses their armor, which you're already dealing damage against, and yes, they have natural MR, but to heck with it, madredz gives you armor as well, gives you AS (again, don't complain to me, it's what i want, leaves me alones Q~Q), and even some AD i find madreds a beneficial item, even if it doesn't optimize her damage output well, that's how i play trist